1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to data manipulation and in particular to converting real-world (non-fictional) data to fictional data.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the proliferation of electronic data, securing confidential data among general electronic data has become more important. Existing approaches generate data randomly or based on predefined manipulation rules or substitution tables. The algorithms are specific to certain financial institution data, such as names, social security numbers, etc. Other approaches obfuscate data based on custom sanitization methods. The sanitized data can have some data that is the same, and some data that is completely random. Yet other approaches create only population specific data from data dictionaries based on a population description which contains the population number and how many of the population individuals are related. The data dictionaries values have no cross-relation, whereby names, addresses, and other data are chosen at random from the individual name, address, and other data dictionaries. Further, the existing data check for generated data is only run against previously generated data, and not actual population data.